


Flowers in the Rain

by HetaliaEditsoogahboo



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Asperger Syndrome, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Gender Dysphoria, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sleepovers, World Meeting (Hetalia)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:48:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24261592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HetaliaEditsoogahboo/pseuds/HetaliaEditsoogahboo
Summary: In which Austria finds himself in a predicament as a parent when Kugelmugel starts questioning his gender identity. It reminds him all to well of Switzerland who fir years has shut himself away in his home instead of facing the world head on.Ladonia is also being hurt and confides in Kugelmugel, Kugelmugel wants to help him but isnt sure how to______This is a rewrite if a fanfic I made when I was twelve. It follows somewhat the same premise bug I tried to make it more realistic and fix many many things
Relationships: Austria & Kugelmugel (Hetalia), Austria/Switzerland (Hetalia), Finland/Sweden (Hetalia)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 23





	1. Chapter 1

Austria was sitting in his livingroom with a needle in his hand as he did his handiwork making a scarf. He had pricked his fingers many many times while doing this so he had to be very careful. He felt, anxious. You see this was the first time Germany was allowing micronations to attend a world meeting and of course it had to be in Vienna. He hadn't planned on taking Kugelmugel with him, he didnt even plan on telling the boy. But of course Englands little boy just had to get excited about it at a micronation "meeting" and Kugelmugel begged for Austria to take him. And he couldn't say no when Kugelmugel pleaded like that. "Ow" he said and retracted his hand to shake it as if that would relive the pain. 

Kugelmugel was busy in his room with a smile on his face. He had found some sort of old painting in the basement and Austria said he could fix up. He could tell the man in the painting was his father, yet he couldn't figure out who the woman in the yellow dress was. Austria didn't tell him either. He ran a cotton swab over the nose of the woman with a huge grin in his face. He was restoring the art and that made him feel happy. "Now where is- ah" he went to the other end of his room to snag a bottle of deluded rubbing alcohol and started cleaning up the frame. 

Kugelmugel yawned quietly and stretched. He picked up a tiny chisel and started chipping away at the years worth of dust that was in each and every crevasse of the brass frame. That was untill his phone started ringing. He quirked an eyebrow and headed over to get his phone from his night table. He hated the way the plastic tarp crunched under his feet but he hated wearing shoes more so hed just have to deal with the unfairness. He smiled seeing the contact was his good friend Ladonia. 

"Hallo" he greeted as he answered and was careful not to get anything on his bird themed bed spread when he sat down to talk. "Kugel! I'm glad you answered, look when we go to the meeting, can I stay with you guys?" He asked quietly as if he was hiding. Kugelmugel frowned "Is something the matter?" He asked. "Well kinda, I just don't want to be here, I dont want to go back home, can you please ask your dad?" Ladonia asked him. "...sure, I'll ask him real quick, I'll call you back" Kugelmugel replied to him, hing up the phone and headed down the hallway.

Austria rolled his eyes when he heard the pounding of bare feet hurrying down the hallway. A small smile made it's way into his face as Kugelmugel came into the room. "What is it?" He asked expectantly. "Papa, when we go to the meeting Can Ladonia come stay with us for awhile? He doesn't want to go home to Sweden" Kugelmugel told him. Austria looked slightly confused "Well I dont have much planned aside from a friend of mine coming to stay with us for awhile so I'm sure its okay" Austria went back to his stitching. He peeked up from the frame of his glasses and his heart melted slightly as he saw the look of joy on Kugelmugel's face as he hurried back down the hall. "Children" he mused. 

He still remembered the day about 7 years ago when England's little seafort showed up at his house demanding to see Kugelmugel. How scared Kugelmugel was about making friends. He loved watching how the micronations grew as a friend unit. And through all the drama such as Ladonia hacking Hutt Rivers instagram account, they all stuck through it together. Because they were friends. 

Austria wished he had friends like that. He had a few people, Switzerland, Lietchienstien, Germany, his brother and his ex wife, and he counted Spain and the Italy's as friends aswell. But n ok ne if them really came to visit except for Fathers day when Italy would stop by with a gift for him or his birthday where everyone would get shitfaced and trash his house. But before Kugelmugel came along he was just a lonely old man living in what once was a home of many faces.  
______

"Thank you, I'll pack my things and tell my papa" Ladonia sounded more cheerful rather than scared. "Okay well I can't wait to see you, remember wear your best tie, we're going to be in the big leagues soon enough" Kugelmugel ragged on. "I know, my papa is letting me borrow his tie" Ladonia bragged. "Okay, I'll see you then, bye" Kugelmugel hung up the phone. He liked at the clock which read 10:38 am. He had about an hour and a half so he decided to get dressed. 

He headed over to his mirror which doubled as a dresser to find his fancy pants. He took off his clothes and if felt wring again. That feeling that he wasn't supposed to look like that bothered him again. He looked away from the mirror and headed to the closet. While he walked into his large closet only one thing caught his eye and that was the dress Lietchienstien left the last time she had visited. She had done his makeup per his request, and had told him much about her older brother and how sometimes he liked to look pretty to. He only wanted to look a bit pretty right? If was a nice dress, a bit big but it would work. 

"Papa" Kugelmugel called out "come in kiddo" Aystria said as he was buttoning up his suit. Slightly agitated that he was getting a big big for his britches. Kugelmugel walked into the room with a big grin wearing the dress "Can I look pretty at the meeting?" The boy asked. Austria stared at him in befuddlement. He did not want to deal with his right now. He shook his head "Hase (a german word if endearment meaning bunny of rabbit), go change into your dress shirt and vest, you can't wear a dress ti the meeting". Kugelmugel friend with disappointment "But Lietchienstien said I can look pretty" he said in a sad tone. Austria shook his head "Look, you can put it back on when we get home but right now I need you to dress like a boy". 

Kugelmugel turned back around and hurried out if the room. Austria felt guilt rising in him, he knew something was up with Kugelmugel lately, the way he dressed around the house especially. Always getting distaught when he needed to take his shirt off and so on. Austria knew he needed ti take the boy- the kid, to a child psychologist but the appointment was in two months.

He followed Kugelmugel down the hall to the room and saw him already having his clothes on. "Record time huh?" Austria tried to joke. Kugelmugel simply pouted and say on his bed. "...since he have forty five minutes before we have to leave, would you like me to braid some flowers into your hair? Those ones you picked me yesterday evening would go good with your bowtie". Kugelmugel smiled and held his hand "Yes I'd like that very much"


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Austria explains who the woman in the painting was and we get a peek at Ladonia's homelife

As the nice car backed out if the garage Kugelmugel didnt even look out the window. He was to destracted by his beautiful braid. Austria was right, the flowers did match. "You keep messing with those and they'll fall out" Austria warned. Kugelmugel quickly put his braid behind his back and watched out the shotgun seat. 

Kugelmugel found himself wondering about that painting again. Why did the woman look so familiar? Those glassy green eyes, that shade of blonde hair, even in the painting the woman had a protruding jawline and it all looked to familiar. So like any curious person he asked "Papa, who is the woman in the painting?" He asked innocently. Austria stayed silent and kept driving "That's not a woman Kugelmugel, he is Switzerland, Lietchienstien's older brother, hes the friend that will be staying with us for a few weeks" he said in a unreadable tone of voice. Leaving Kugelmugel more confused than before. 

"I thought it wasn't okay for men to wear dresses and be pretty back then?" He asked. Austria kept driving and his eyes on the road. "It wasnt, you know how humans think we are just like them? Well he could pass for a good woman at the time and left home to come here for awhile under the human name Heidi and we pretended he was my wife so he could stay in the country, that was untill he was caught at a gala of some sorts and hung for crossdressing and deception" he paused "And like we nations do, he woke up a few days later and fled back to Switzerland to live as a man... the painting was of him and I, young and stupid". 

Kugelmugel stared at his lap "Humans are evil" he muttered. Austria shook his head "Not all humans are bad Kugelmugel, if all my people were bad then I would be bad right?" He asked. Kugelmugel shrugged "Guess you're right" Kugelmugel replied and leans his head against the window.   
_______

"Berbear an we pull over for a second?" Finland asked. "we can't" Sweden said quietly. "No I just need to get in the trunk honey it will only take a second". Sweden co tongued to ignore this. Ladonia curled up in the backseat. He knew hed be safe at Kugelmugel's house. He always liked staying over there, he wasn't scared. 

Soon the car pulled into the parking lot if a huge building. "Here we are" Sweden said with a microscopic smile on his face. The three got out and Ladonia mused with his tie "Naugh! I dont want it on!" He stammered with frustration. Sweden went over to hold his hand while they walked into the building. "Ladonia you were fine with it earlier" Sweden pressed. "Well I dont like it now, it's not safe on my neck" the ginger pressed. 

Finland rolled his eyes "You made such a big fuss about it, you're wearing it, I dont care if its uncomfortable" Finalnd kept walking with the briefcases. "Just, act like a normal kid when we get in here, please?" Finland looked at him pleadingly. Finland loved Sweden very much and was excited when Sweden brought home a little micronation no older than two. But as he got older Finland realised he wasn't acting like a "normal"child should. At first he felt as if they had done something wrong with him when he was small. But after taking him to see a doctor for a checkup the doctor said there was nothing wrong and Ladonia was simply on the spectrum.

Finland knew it was wrong and to him it seemed selfish but he wished they had a "normal" family. Being a homosexual couple attracted enough attention, and having a 12 year old burst into a fit of confused anger in the middle of the grocery store attracted attention aswell. He loved Ladonia and knew they were a lucky pair for getting to raise a micronation. But it still bugged him. "Tino" Sweden said a bit hurt, he always tried to help Ladonia feel normal and comfortable but Finlands passive aggressiveness at the situation sometimes made it difficult. 

The three didn't talk as they went into the building. As soon as Ladonia spotted his micronation friends he hurried off to meet them. Sweden went with Finland into the meetingroom to mingle with their fellow nations. As the heavy doors closed behind them Ladonia had already started to talk with his friends about the new minecraft update. 

"The bees always sting me" Molossia said sternly and sat down on the floor in the cult like circle the others had made. "Well did you put a campfire under the hide before shearing it?" Kugelmugel asked. Molossua didnt answer and Ladonia just laughed a bit. "So, are you guys ready to finnaly show them how proper we can be?" Sealand asked with his hair slicked back and full of gel. 

Seborga rolled his eyes "They aren't going to let us do anything, my brothers told me that this would shut us up about being real nations" Seborga huffed. Kugelmugel pouted "Well that's not very nice" he said and glanced over at Sealand who looked as if he was about to cry. Ladonia looked at the brit "Sealand, did you update your computer yet? Because you've had that one for nearly ten years at this point, I could help you build one-" "God shut your face hole!" Ladonia stopped talking when Sealand yelled at him. "Why? I was just offering to help you out since it's so slow and-" he was cut off again. "You never shut up, did you even hear what Seborga said?" Sealand asked. 

"I wasn't listening" Ladonia replied. Kugelmugel scooted over to his friend and took his hand. "Its okay, maybe we can build a computer sometime" Kugelmugel offered. He always liked building things over at Swedens house, what's the difference with building a computer?. "That's just it! you never pay attention to anything!" Sealand snapped. Hutt River put a hand on the blindes shoulder "Uncle Sea, calm down". Sealand didn't get another word in since the loud bell rang, signaling that it was time to go in.   
_______

"I'm perfectly fine up there when it's just me and you, I just dont like that damn boyfriend if yours, I dint like that you'll be alone together in that house" Switzerland told his little sister with concern. Lietchienstien rolled her eyes as she sat beside him "We'll be fine, we wont do anything stupid and we're going to take good care if your goats, we just want a little alone time and I don't like leaving you alone by yourself like that" the girl explained. "Its only for a few weeks" she assured him and gave him a quick hug. 

"Order!" A deep voice roared from the head of the table. "You all know the rules but I'm going to explain them to our newcomers" Germany cleared his throat. "Five minutes for speeches, raise hand to speak, keep debating to a minimum untill lunch or after the meeting when you can talk amongst yourselves, and for god sakes no fighting" Germany said this like a broken record player. 

And so it commenced.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd love to hear from you guys, anh ideas you may have, where the story is hmgoing? Headcanons or even if you're simply enjoying it I'd love to hear from you. And my dms are always open at u/AHetalianTiredOfLife


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which the kids go to the meeting, Switzerland gets pissed off and yeah I'm bad at this. Just read the chapter and tell me what you think

As the meeting went on it seemed as if an eternity had passed. Kugelmugel was very bored so decided to join Sealand in people watching. He noticed the way Spain was tapping his pen on the table while staring at Portugal, Portugal would tap back in reply. He caught Sealnad laughing about it and begged him to tell him what the two were saying in Morse code. Apparently they were having an argument concerning turtles which brought much amusement to the Austrian boy. 

Ladonia was following close behind the two, noticing how easy it was for Sealnad to start a conversation with a nation. Was it really that simple? Dud he even think about it when he did so?. Ladonia didn't know but he wanted to be like Sealand and talk like that with people. He looked over to his side and saw Kugelmugel get up with a strange look on his face. He imeaditaly grew concerned as he recognized the steel toed boots to Belong to Switzerland but he remained in his spot beneath the table. 

Switzerland felt eyes on him and looked up from his notes to see a little, girl? Boy? He couldn't tell, but he knew this was Austria's child. Their eyes met and the two remained quiet, staring at one another. "...Can I help you?" The swiss asked the child. "You're Heidi right? Well- not anymore but you used to be" Kugelmugel said with a hundred yard stare at the man. 

Lietchienstien coughed and scooted her chair over to the two "Kugelmugel why don't you go back to your dad hm?" She offered. Kugelmugel lit up when he saw her "Lietch! I'm glad you're here, you left one of your pretty dresses at my house and papa says it looks pretty- I cant wear it here but when we get home I'm going to put it back on and-" the white haired child was cut short by a booming voice. "Kugelmugel! Get back to your seat, right now is not the time to mingle that goes for you to Sealand and wherever your ginger friend is" Germany stared looking around, noticing that the children had dispersed across the room to chat with other nations. 

The boy frowned "Okay sorry uncle Deutschland" he apologised and hurried back to Austria, who felt bad not realizing the child had left his side. "How about you sit on my lap hm?" The man offered. Kugelmugel shook his head "No, you said that hurts you knees, that's why I dont sit in your lap during piano anymore" Kugelmugel said to him. Austria shook his head "It will be fine just get up here".   
_______

"Sverge where is that little boy of yours?" Denmark asked nervously, looking around the room trying to spot Ladonia. "I dunno" Sweden replied and looked under the table cloth. He sighed deeply. "Is he under there?" Finland asked him and looked under aswell. They saw him alright, he wasnt sitting in an uncomfortable position, just the way he liked onto of Japan's feet. The asian man didn't seem to mind a 120 pound (58.9 kg) resting on his legs. 

Finland rolled his eyes and popped back up along with Sweden. "I'll get him at intermission" the tall blonde said to his husband. Finland shook his head and scooted in his chair in to take more notes.   
_______

As they walked out, Austria's knees ached like hell but he wasn't about to tell Kugelmugel about that. "Okay go grab your friend and his things, them we'll get on home" Austria instructed. "Course, I'll be right back papa" the boy turned away and hurried back down the hallway, trying to spot the tall Swedish nation or his spikey haired brother. 

Austria started digging around for his keys when he felt a slap to his shoulder "Hey jackass!" He looked over to see a very angered Switzerland at his side and his sister trying to calm him down. "Can I help you?" He asked him, "How the hell does that kid of yours know about Heidi?" The angry nation asked, looking like he was ready to lunge for the throat. 

Austria blinked "Shit, what did he say?" He asked, straightening his composure. "He called me Heidi, what in earth did you tell him?" Switzerland asked, calming down slightly and crossing his arms. Austria shrugged "Well he was fixing up an old oil painting we had done years ago and wouldn't stop asking me who the woman in the yellow dress was, so I had to tell him" Austria admitted, scratching the back of his neck.

Switzerland huffed and looked at his feet. "Well, I'll be at your house tommorow morning- and I don't want that kid of yours calling me that name" he told him and turned around, leading his sister with him away from the situation. Before Austria could say anything to call him back he caught sight of two heads hurrying over to him- no three?. 

"Papa I'm back! We got Ladonia's things from Sweden's car and we're ready to go" Kugelmugel said with excitement, ready to have this sleepover with his friend. Austria decided to drop his worries and smiled "Okay lets get going then, Ladonua did you bring your headphones? I have an extra pair at my house but yours have more padding" Austria asked the boy to make sure he had everything. 

"Yes sir" Ladonia answered him and pointed to his bag. "Can we leave now?" He asked and held Kugelmugel's hand. "Yeah let's go! I want to show Ladonia the dress" Kugelmugel said with excitement and hurried off with Ladonia out the front door. 

Austria rolled his eyes and gathered up his things. Thinking about how he needed to stop by the grocery store to make something for dinner for the boys. He headed out the door, deciding to drop them at home and then go out to get dinner. It took him a hot minute to spot his car but when he saw a black car with paint splotches on it he headed over. 

It took about half an hour to get home, he was tired but the boys seemed to be excitedly chatting about what went down during the meeting, the beef they had witnessed, whatever that meant. But soon the nationg parked the car. "Okay boys, go inside and set the table, I'll pick up something for dinner and be back" Austria told them.   
_____ t i m e s k i p_______

"Very pretty Kugelmugel" Ladonia admired the dress his friend had put on. "Do you want to play some minecraft?" The ginger offered. Kugelmugel giggled and putted his strings on the dress tighter around himself. "Sure that sounds like fun". 

"No, he know's now! I'll just get a hotel room okay? I'm not going to that jerkwads house!" Switzerland shouted at his sister. "Switzy, you're not staying alone in a hotel for two weeks, you're to cheap to do that and you know it" he watched as his little sibling crossed her arms over her rather flat chest. "Oh really? Well fine then I'll go, I'll sacrifice my pride" Switzerland threw up his hands and hurried to his bed in their motel room. "Now fuck off" he snapped. 

Lietchienstien frowned and scuffled to her bed. Was this the right choice? Would her older sibling be upset with her or would this be good for the swiss?. As these thoughts swirled around in her head she heard her phone buzz. She grinned, checking the message and seeing it was Latvia posing with their rabbit Hashbrown. (Yes throwback to my old abandoned works-). She responded with a smiling thingy and laid on her bed, deciding sleep was the best option.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooooo what do ya think? I think this one went well, it was a slight bit rushed at the end but it izz wat it izz. Next one will hopefully have Switzy getting settled and yeah. Fluff. Anyways let me know! Ye e t


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: at the second part of the chapter it talks of sexual child abuse. If you feel disturbed by this congrats you're a normal human. But if you feel as if you cant take than then please skip the second half of the chapter. Thank you for reading

"Yummy thank you!" Kugelmugel thanked Austria as he grabbed some pizza from the box. Austria shrugged and fir some for himself. "Aren't you going to have any Lodi?" He asked as he saw Ladonia just staring at the box. The boy shrugged "Not hungry, its to oily and doesn't feel right on my hands" he leaned into the tablex and fiddled with the tie that was still annoyingly around his neck. 

'Shit that's right he doesn't like oily food' Austria scolded himself "Well how about I dab the slice with a paper towel to get rid of some of the oil?" He offered. Kugelmugel watched with interest, always wanting to learn more about his friend. They were similar but different, and Kugelmugel liked it that way. "Hmmm okay" Ladonia replied.

Austria fixed him his slice and set it infront of a chair. "There, c'mon guys let's sit down, dont eat like animals" Austria told the boys and sat down in his own seat. Ladonia stared at the chair "Do I have to sit?" He asked. Austria scoffed slightly "Yes, a dinner table is not the place to be running around" he told him. Kugelmugel seemed confused "Just sit down, the chair doesn't bite". Austria watched with confusion as Ladonia sat in the chair, his face scrunching up in discomfort. Austria decided to ignore it for now, but it still made him slightly worried.  
______

Austria was in the livingroom doing his needlework when he heard a knock at the door. "Come in Switz!" He called out, finding his spot on the couch to comfortable to move from at the moment. He heared an audible sigh from behind the door and his friend stumbled in, carrying so many bags you would've thought he was France taking only his "essentials". 

"Need any help stumpy hedgehog?" He asked from his spot on the couch. Switzerland rolled his eyes "You couldn't even get an arrow out of your ass, how on earth would you carry a suitcase?" the proud man scoffed and hauled his bags inside. Austria rolled his eyes once more "You're to proud for your own good you know that?". 

Before Switzerland could respond with a look of dismay he heard the pounding of feet hurrying down the hallway. "Off! Knock it off you Kraut!" He looked over his shoulder to see the little Kugelmugel being chased by the Swedish one. Switzerland looked confused and Austria looked horrified "I'm austrian you dimwit!" Kugelmugel snapped back, still running away. 

Austria got up from his seaf "Heg knock it off!" He snapped "Stop running around whats going on?" He inquired. The boys slowed their running and Kugelmugel looked over to Switzerland with a grin. "Hello again!" He chimmed and waved. Switzerland gave a hesitant wave as Austria started scolding the boys and demanding to know what happened. 

Ladonia crossed his arms "I told him to not touch my legs and he kept poking and it hurt" he shivered. Austria frowned, maybe Ladonia just didn't like being touched. "Well I didn't mean to! I was trying to grab my phone and your stupid leg got in the way!" Kugelmugel argued. "Your phone was like ten centimeters away from my leg you liar-". "BOYS" Austria interrupted. "We have a guest, why dont you strong men take his bags to his room for him? Whoever can carry the most bags I'll put more whipped cream on their french toast. 

And like that their argument disintegrated and the two rushed to go take the bags to the guestroom. As they hurried down the hall Switzerland laughed "You have them trained like lap dogs" he complimented. Austria shrugged and headed to the kitchen "I try, Kugelmugel is normally well behaved but when those two are together all sorts of shinanagins happen". 

Once Switzerland heard a door close he turned to Austria again. "Well.... may I ask you something?" He requested. Austria shrugged "Go ahead, follow me" he said and ushered Ssitzerland into the kitchen with him to make french toast. "Well Kugelmugel was talking about dresses, and wearing dresses, is he a she now? I wasnt even sure if Kugelmugel was a boy untill Liechtenstein told me but if that's what they're going for-". He heard a chuckle come from Austria "Don't worry I'm sure he's going to grow out of it, he likes the princess aesthetic is all" he said but sounded quite unsure. Switzerland shrugged and got to helping him "I thought I'd grow out of it to". Austria gave him a sympathetic look but said nothing.   
________

Warning this part gets, kinda disturbing. Mentions of child molestation/rape   
"No I'm sorry Allen (To clarify this is not 2p America so don't get your panties in a wad) but Erland is staying with a friend of ours in Austria, looks like you'll have to find another familiy to babysit for" Finland apologised. "Ah shit well that sucks, thanks anyways Tino" Allen said and walked off the porch of Swedens house. 

He walked down the driveway and into his car, he'd miss the kid but couldn't blame him for not wanting to stay. He remembered last time he watched him, he had him begging for mercy and threatening to run away to Austria. He didn't think the kid would actually do it but somehow he got there. He hoped he wouldn't tell, but he was pretty sure he had Erland wrapped around his finger, making sure the kid was to scared to tell his parents. Making him believe they wouldn't believe him because he was "broken" and "stupid". 

Allen grinned and pulled his phone out of his pocket to look at some pictures he had taken their last visit together. He quickly put it away, he was a monster and he knew damn well he was ine. But he couldn't look at photos of these peoples son while in their driveway. So he put his phone away and drove away from the place with a satisfied look on his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this one had a darker toned ending! I promise the next chapter will be more cheerful! 
> 
> If you are dealing with abuse from an authority figure in your life please, please reach out to somebody. There are people that can and will help you, if you notice signs of sexual or physical abuse in children dont overlook them, a child not wanting to sit often because it hurts, scared of older or bigger people of a certain gender are all red flags that should be taken seriously and looked into. 
> 
> If you liked this chapter or have suggestions for future chapters please tell me down below thank you


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Switzerland worries over Kugelmugel, Kugelmugel and Ladonia go to play at a park

"No I carried more bags than you!" Ladonia argued. "Well you took the lighter bags-". "Boys!" Austria interrupted. "Yes?" Kugepmugel asked respectfully from his seat. "I'll give you both whipped cream, since you two were so strong and took the bags in one go okay?" Hs said sternly, obviously not going to budge on his decision. 

Switzerland loved Austria's cooking, mainly his sweets and breakfast food. So he had been debating asking for some breakfast, but eventually caved "May I have some toast?" Switzerland asked. "I already made you some, I know how you like the way I make it" Austria explained and plopped some toast on a fourth plate. "Now sit down" he told them all and sat at the table. He eyed Ladonia and eventually the boy sat down on the chair.   
_______

"Didn't you wear that yesterday?" Ladonia asked Kugelmugel as Kugel slipped the dress on. "Yes but only for a few hours so I can wear it today, see?" Kugelmugel tied up the bow. Ladonia stared, he didn't understand it a whole lot "but why are you wearing a dress? You're a boy" he stated while staring Kugelmugel down. Kugelmugel shrugged "Because I wang to, I want to feel pretty therefore I do, it's that simple really" kigelmugel told his friend and flopped down on the bed. "Would you like to make art with me Ladonia? We could go to the park and play and I could bring my painting stuff" Kugelmugel swung his legs back and forth. Ladonia was quiet for a long while, fiddling with the makeup brushes on the white dresser "Okay" he responded

The two asked Austria if they could go, of course he said yes, giving them.some money for icecream, putting sunblock on them, and telling them to be home by one since it was ten in the morning and the two went on their merry way. Austria watched as the door closed behind them. "Are you letting him wear the dress out to the park?" Switzerland asked, sounding slightly horrified. 

Austria looked at Switzerland and walked back to his spot on the couch. "If you're afraid of Kugelmugel being picked on don't worry, the people there think hes a girl anyways with those long braids, so as long as the older children don't go out to play today them they should be fine" he started his needlework again. "Well what if an adult starts asking eh?" Switzerland asked and plopped down next to Austria on the couch. "If an adult approaches two boys seeing to be alone in a park go ask if one of them is a boy people will see that as suspicious" Austria replied, having full confedence that the two would be safe.

"Well-" Switzerland was cut short "Why the hell do you care what Kugelmugel wears? As long as hes happy I don't mind, maybe you should stop caring about what you wear and be happy for once Heidi" Austria snapped, his annoyance clear in his tone of speaking. "Don't call me that name, Heidi is gone, it's just Basch now" the swiss replied, trying not to get heated. "Sorry, I apologise I was acting like a child" Austria pushed his glasses up on his face. "Apology accepted lousy austrian" Switzerland told him and started texting on his phone.   
____

"Kugelmugel why do you have girly things in your room?" Ladonia asked as he swung upside down on the jungle gym. "Because I like it, why do you have so much minecraft stuff in your room?" Kugelmugel replied snarkily. "Because I like it" Ladonia sat up on the jungle gym "Is it your special interest?" Ladonia asked, a little smile appearing on his face. Kugelmugel sat next to him "No, I dont get fixated on one thing like you" he told his friend "I just think girly things are cool is all" Kugelmugel jumped off the equipment. 

Ladonia stayed on the jungle gym thinking. He got lost in thought and pretty soon he felt something dull hit his arm. "Hey ginger get down! We want to climb!" A tall girl with brown hair called to him, she looked about 13 or 14. "But, there is plenty of room you all can climb around me" he replied and mused with his hair as he said this to her as the girl and her friends descended ontop of the gym, climbing up the sides. 

one of the girls was wearing a metal ring on her finger. It scraped against the metal bars of the gym in a horrible way that made Ladonia's head hurt. "Nugh" he mumbled in duscinfirt, ge didn't like that noise. "What's wrong with your face?" The girl with the ring asked as she noticed him scrunching up at the top of the jungle gym. 

"Your metal thing, its not a nice noise" ladonia explained. She looked at her hand "my ring? Like this?" She took it off and scraped it against the metal bars. The other girls had stopped their climbing to watch Ladonia scrunch up..he hugged his knees to his chest and didn't even look up at her "Stop" he told her. "Why? I like the noise" she taughted him and kept scraping. He held his hands over his ears. 

Kugelmugel looked up from painting his picture when he heard laughing. He wished his friends laughed like that together more often. That was untill he saw what they were laughing at at the top of the jungle gym. He frowned and got up off the grass, dusting his dress off and hurrying over. "Lad- Ah, Erland! Come down here!" He had to remind himself of the names thing. 

Ladonia didn't look up "No!" He snapped. Kugelmugel waited at the bottom. The brown haired girl from earlier looked down at him "is this your girlfriend retard?" She asked to Ladonia. "No! Leave him alone!" Ladonia said loudly as he continue to hold his hands over his ears. The girl looked at Kugelmugel with confusion "Oh so you're a tranny?" She asked snarkily. 

Kugelmugel stood there, he wasnt. He just liked wearing girl clothes, he wasn't, that...was he?. He was yanked from his thoughts as Ladonia jumped down off the jungle gym "I will beat you! Leave him alone!" He yelled at the girls and held Kugelmugel's hand tightly. Kugelmugel teared up slightly "Let's get the paints and go get icecream" Kugelmugel told him and turned around, ignoring the girls remarks as they left.   
______

"Yeah I'm sure they're fine" Austria muttered as he rolled the dough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo what do ya think of this chapter? I hope I didn't lose any readers from what happened in the end of my last chapter. Anyways suggestions always welcome!


End file.
